Tezwa
| Full Name=| Classification=class M planet| Affiliation= Federation ally| Location= Tezwan system| Moons=| Species=Tezwan| Warp=| Population=| Capital=| Gravity= 0.8 G| Diameter=| Equatorial circumference=| Length of day=24 hours| land mass=| altimage = }} Tezwa is a planet near the Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone. Its populace, the Tezwans, are ruled by a Prime Minister and an Assembly located in the city of Keelee-Kee. The gravity on Tezwa was 0.8 G. During the Dominion War, the United Federation of Planets installed weapons on the planet to use as a potential trap if the Dominion ever invaded; in exchange, the Federation gave material aid to Kinchawn, Prime Minister at the time. Presidential Chief of Staff Koll Azernal oversaw and Minister of Military Intelligence Nelino Quafina provided the resources for these nadion-pulse cannons and their controlling firebases, which were constructed in violation of the Khitomer Accords and seen as a last resort. Because of this, the cannons were kept offline and unarmed. The mad Tezwan Prime Minister Kinchawn almost provoked an interstellar war with the Klingon Empire in 2379. Feeling that Tezwa was not being taken seriously on the galactic scene, he made a claim to the Klingon border colony of QiV'ol. Unable to allow the threat to go unchallenged, Chancellor Martok organized a Klingon Defense Force fleet under Captain Logaar to make a preemptive attack on Tezwa. Unknown to either government, Kinchawn had brought the cannons online. In order to prevent the Klingons from learning the truth, Federation President Min Zife negotiated with Martok to send the to act as intermediary, and Azernal convinced Deputy Prime Minister Bilok to overthrow Kinchawn. Upon arriving at the planet, the Enterprise and the Klingon vessels were welcomed to the planet under diplomatic pretenses; once the senior officers were on the surface, Kinchawn attempted to take them into custody, and opened fire with the cannons. Logaar was killed, and the Klingon fleet was destroyed, but not before inflicting considerable damage to the planetary surface. The damage to the planet from the initial Klingon attack obliterated their indigenous farming industry due to climate changes, caused a rapid spike in temperatures which threatened to disrupt oceanic thermal-regulation mechanism, and resulted in a risk of ice age. Zife secretly ordered Captain Jean-Luc Picard to destroy the firebases by any means necessary; Picard was also successful in neutralizing a second Klingon fleet by using Fleet Command Codes provided by Ambassador Worf. Claiming control of the planet under the Klingon rite of batyay'a, the Federation started providing aid, medical relief, and rebuilding efforts. However, Azernal and Quafina manipulated work orders to attempt to disable the planetary communications network to coverup the origins and had additional shipments sent to the planet to make it appear that the Tholians were responsible. Additionally, Kinchawn went into exile and led insurgency assaults against Tezwan settlements and Federation relief workers. When Kinchawn was finally captured and his insurgency squashed after weeks of bloody battles, the Federation attempted to resume diplomatic efforts via Ambassador Lagan Serra. ( ) Geography *''Ilanatava, or Prime Aerie *Deelatava *Kolidos Desert *Linoka Forest *Mokana Basin *Mount Ranakar *Nokalana Sea *Solasook Peninsula Cities *Alkam-Zar *Anara-Zel *Arbosa-Lo *Keelee-Kee (Capital city) *Kuruk-Tau *Masheena-Kel *Odina-Keh *Savola-Cov category:planets category:alpha and Beta Quadrant planets